Sweet Love
by hungergameslove12
Summary: The father of spoiled capitol girl, Cupcake, is fed up with her behavior. He sends her to district two so she can clean up her act. She ends up staying with the Hadley's. Will she clean her act up or will Cato Hadley distract her from it. Cato/OC story Bad a summaries but I promise the story is way way better x Credit to RoseMaple who helped me with the name
1. Sent away

Cupcake woke up to sun creeping through her window. She pushed her pink hair from her face. Cupcake growled and turned over. She felt a body beside her and opened her eyes slightly "What the?" she looked at a boy she had never met before. Cupcake quickly sat up. As she did she felt a terrible pain through her head. The boy started to wake. She gasped and jumped out of bed "Shit" she muttered as she tried to cover her half naked body. The boy's eyes opened and he smiled "Last night was amazing" he stretched his arms over his head. Still shocked Cupcake threw him his shirt "You have to leave now! Before my parents wake up."

She was now dressed and she pulled the sheets back. She quickly looked away realising he had no pants on either. "I wanna stay though hun" he patted the bed. Cupcake glared at him "What happned last night anyways?" He chuckled and stood up, getting his pants on. "Well you were partying hard at Jake's party and I came up to you and we danced and had a few then came back here...you know the rest" he winked. Cupcake looked at him and hit her head "Double shit!" He looked at her confused. "You have to go like now!" she grabbed his hand and led him to the door. She kissed his nose and shut the door in his face. She sighed and turned around. She fell backwards as he dad stood there in front of her "D-dad I can explain" she gasped for air. "He only came this morning" she lied. Cupcake's father narrowed his eyes and he grabbed her by the ear. She was dragged to the living room "Sit down young lady!" Cupcake gulped and sat down.

"You were grounded and you snuck out to a party, got wasted, brought a boy home and did god knows what!" Cupcake looked down guilty "Last week it was maxing out my card!"

Cupcake stood up "I needed to get my nails done and I needed my hair dyed!" she yelled moving a hand through her hair. She was a natural brunette but had decided to dye it pink. Her dad pushed her back down "You need to clean up your act or else!" he shouted and left the room. Cupcake started to pace "I hate you dad. I hate you dad" she muttered under her breath. He sighed and sat down.

"No more parties. Stay clean. Stay clean" she got up and kicked the couch "Fuck no" she muttered.

xxxxxx

It had been a week since Cupcake's 'slip up' she had been invited to yet another party. She was going wether her dad liked it or not. She sighed and stood in the bathroom. She was in a short, pink dress that was tight at the top and puffy at the bottom. She smiled and applied some lipstick,eyeliner and blush. She smacked her lips and grabbed her purse. She looked around and when the cost was clear she ran out the door. A horn honked and she smiled "Hey Sparkles" she laughed and jumped in the car. Sparkles cranked up the music as they rode to Jake's party "OMG that guy Blade that you 'hooked up' with last week is tots gonna ask you out" Sparkle smirked in her high pitch tone. Cupcake bit her lip. "R-really?" Sparkled nodded in reply.

When they reached the party there was loud music playing and a bunch of people. Sparkles soon dissapeared to dance with some guy, leaving Cupcake alone near the drink table. She smiled and grabbed a glass. She jugged it and refilled the cup. Half way through the night Blade came up to her "Sup gorgeous?" he smirked pulling me close. She bit her lip. Being a bit wasted ,she kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back smiling "Your place?" She nodded and off they went.

xxxx

Cupcake sat on the couch as her dad lectured her. "This time young lady I am not letting you off easy!" She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails. 'Fuck you dad' she said in her head. Her dad snapped her out of it by saying "YOU missy are going to stay with a family in district two!" Cupcake's mouth dropped. "W-what!?" she shouted. He smirked obviously pleased with himself. Cupcake got up and stormed into my room. She spun around seeing her dad had followed her. "You leave in the morning" he grinned and walked out of the room. She jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. When she had calmed down she sat up and sighed. She got two suitcases. One big one and one small one. Cupcake started to pack her cloths into the larger one. In the smaller one she put my makeup,accesorries, Ipod, headphones, charger,phone and anything else she needed to survive. Cupcake tried holding in her anger but eventully had to scream into her pillow again

That night she tossed and turned in her sleep. She lazily ran a hand through her hair and kicked the blankets off. Cupcake was to busy thinking of what this family would be like. All her dad had said was that they were named the Hadley's. There was two kids. A thirteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy. She turned over. The boy was one year older then her and a career. She gulped at the thought of him stabbing her with a sword. She started thinking about the positives. Two wasn't nearly as bad as twelve. There would be a possible hot guy. She could make new friends and she would be away from her dad. She smiled and her eyes started to flutter shut...

xxxxxx

Cupcake woke up to her alarm going off. It read six am. She groaned and slammed her fist down. Her dad came into the room "It's a big day baby girl" he chirped and picked her suitcases up. "Come on the train leave at seven" and he was gone. Just like that. Cupcake sighed and rolled out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and quickly gulped down some cherrios. When she was done she dragged herself into her room and got dressed. An hour later she was on the train. He parents had kissed her forhead and said they would miss her. Yea right. Cupcake stuck her headphones in and began playing her music loudly. A avox came around and offered drinks to everyone. Cupcake hissed at the Avox and she shrunk away quickly. The trip to district two wasn't long at all. When she arrived she grabbed her bags and walked down the steps of the train station. People kept shooting her dirty looks. "What never seen a capitol teen in these parts!" she yelled at one women, who quickly walked off in the other direction. Cupcake sighed and looked around. Someone suddenlly hugged her from behind. She looked down and shook off a kid about thirteen "Hello I'm Claire Hadley" she chirped. Cupcake gave a weak smile "Hey" she looked up and saw Mr and Mrs Hadley. "Hello Cupcake" they smiled and pulled her into a hug. She rolled her eyes. She didn't even know these people and they were already accepting her. She looked over there shoulder and she saw him. Cato Hadley. She bit her lip trying not to gasp at how utterly hot he was. He was a tall muscular boy with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were blue. She imagined him smiling at her but when she snapped back into reality he had a scowl across his face. She pulled out of Mr and Mrs Hadley's grip and walked up to him and shook his hand "Hey I'm Cupcake" he pulled his hand away "Cato..." he backed up and glared at her. She forced a smile at him. Great he hated her already. Natasha took one of Cupcake's bags and smiled. Cupcake smiled back and they made there way towards the Hadley's place.


	2. Settling in

**A/N: ****For those that don't know. Natasha is Mrs Hadley. And then Mr Hadley. Cato and Claire Hadley :) Clearing things up. Review please! Xx**

"Wow" Cupcake spoke as she looked around the Hadley's house. "This is...nice" she lied. Claire soon led her to the spare room. It was a pretty large room. There were light crème walls, a wooden dresser in the corner and a king sized bed with fluffy duvays at the far side. She smiled a thanks to Claire and started to unpack her bags. Someone coughed and she spun around "C-cato..." she looked at him. He glared at her. There was an awkward silence before he spoke up "Why our family?" Cupcake's heart sunk. It felt like he had just punched her in the gut. "How am I meant to know" she barked at him. He stuck his hands up in defense. "No need to get crabby with me" He turned and walked off. She sighed and continued unpacking. All of a sudden Claire skipped in and started jumping on the bed "We are going to have lots of fun." she chirped. Cupcake laughed quietly "Of course we will" _Not really. _Cupcake took Claire's hand and pulled her off the bed. "Can you please be helpul and put my shirts in the drawer" Claire nodded in response. Cupcake smiled and went back to what she was doing. When she was done she collapsed on her bed. _What the hell am I doing here _she thought to herself. She took her phone out and there was a text. It was from Blade...

_Hey sexy wanna come over to my place now?_ She rolled my eyes and texted back. _Can't sorry. I'm...sorta busy. _Cupcake shut off her phone and stuck it in the bed side table.

"Dinner time" She heard Natasha call. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she saw the food set out on the table. There was steak and potatos with gravy on the side. She gave it a look of disgust. Cato must of seen her face because you looked at her "What's the matter Cupcake? Not good enough for a 'Capitol girl?" She glared at him "Shut up moron!" she took a seat across from him. Mr Hadley growled at the both of them "Cato! Cupcake! Knock it off!" he started to dish food to us. Cupcake gulped. She picked up her food and started to mush her food around. She felt Cato's glare and looked up "Do I bother you?" He was taken back by her question. He answered quickly though "Yes. Yes I do. Bloody just eat the food on your plate" I narrowed my eyes and looked at Natasha "I-i'm allergic to potatos" She lied. Natasha gasped "I'm sorry hun. Why didn't you say so" she jumped up and dumped the food onto Cato's plate. Cupcake gave Cato a wink and then looked back at Natasha "I'm not hungry...may I go up to my room?" she asked. Natasha nodded and Cupcake jumped up. She sat on her bed and grabbed a book. About an hour later Cato walked in "What the hell?!" Cupcake smirked at him "Awe does Cato get upset when he loses" She went back to the book. She heard Cato growl and leave. She smirked proud of herself. She put the book down. She grabbed her purlple, silk, night gown and put it on quickly. She jumped into bed and shut off the light. _Great job you survived the first day_ she smiled happy.

xxxxxx

"WAKE UP!" Cupcake's eyes fluttered open to see Cato inches from her face. She screamed and jumped back. Her heart started racing and she looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked. Cato smirked and looked at her "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" he laughed and left the room. Cupcake pouted and looked at the clock "8:30am!" She stormed into Cato's room and chucked a pillow at him. "Fuck you Cato" she growled. He smirked and went back to his computer "Good morning to you too darling." Cupcake blushed. She hid her cheeks and walked out. He called her darling. She giggled into her pillow. Did that really happen? She sighed and sat up. She got dressed and decided to go to the shops. Not knowing where to go Natasha made Cato take her. "Excited?" she laughed sarcasticlly at Cato. He smirked at her "You know it..." He started walking, a bit to fast. "Slow down buddy" Cato whipped around "I'm not your buddy"

Cupcake shrunk back at his tone. Cato's loosened up and sighed "Sorry" and then kept walking. Cupcake followed him. After a long amount of silence Cupcake spoke "So why do you hate me so much?" Cato looked down at her "It's not that I hate you directly put your one of those spolied Capitol girls and I dislike that. I've met enough of them in my life thank you very much" Cupcake frowned "What do you mean?" Cato stopped walking and looked at Cupcake. "Apparenttly I was a catch in the Capitol so Snow made me sleep with some women and I hated it" he looked away. Cupcake pulled his face back to her "That sucks. I am sorry to hear that" He pushed her hand away "I don't want to talk about my past so may be keep walking" Cupcake nodded and they walked together until they reached the shops. Cato scractched his neck "So I think I may go to the training center unless" he trailed off. Cupcake smiled back "Want me to buy you something?"

He laughed "R-really?" Cupcake replied with a nod. She led him into a shop and started looking around "Where is all the silk and the pink and..." Cato glared at her and she shut her mouth. He smiled and looked through the mens cloths "I really need some new jeans" he made puppy eyes at Cupcake. She laughed "Okay Cato pick some and let's pay" he smirked and replied "Thanks"

As Cupcake was paying she looked around and gasped "C-cato?" she looked around and he was no where to be found.


	3. Unlucky or not

Cupcake looked around and sighed "Cato this is not funny." She walked out of the store and looked around. He was no where to be seen. She started walking around the shops. She stopped occasionally to admire the shops displays. Her feet started to get sore so she took a seat on a bench. Where the hell was Cato spoke quietly. She heard a bunch of laughing and cocked her head to the side. She saw Cato with a bunch of his friends laughing their heads off. "Shit" she muttered under her breath. How long had they been watching her. She narrowed her eyes at Cato. A tall boy beside Cato yelled over to her "Hey Cupcake not like your regular Capitol shops." he howled with laughter. Another boy mocked her "Where's the pink and the sink" Furious Cupcake stood up and walked up to the boys and shoved them both then glared at Cato. "Piss off." Both boys raised there hands in mock defense. "Not any good boys to jump in bed with" the tall boy laughed.

How the hell did they know about that. Without thinking Cupcake slapped the boy across the face, leaving a red hand mark. Cato and the other boy's mouth dropped. The one she slapped rubbed his face and turned back to Cupcake. He glared at her and shooved her down onto the ground. She scraped her arm along the pavement and blood started dripping down her arm. She forced her tears back as she stood up. The tall boy snickered at Cupcake. Totally embaressed Cupcake glared at the three of them before running home. She allowed the tears to come out. She looked down at her arm which was in a lot of pain. She got inside and Natasha was there "What the hell happned!" she gasped running to Cupcake.

"It was nothing. I slipped and fell" she sobbed. Natasha sat Cupcake down at the table. She cleaned the long scrap and wrapped a bandage around her arm. Cupcake wiped her eyes. The front door opened and Cato walked in. She couldn't look at him. When Natasha left to go get something to help the pain, Cupcake threw the plastic bag at Cato. The bag that held the jeans. She sobbed and ran upstairs. She quickly texted her dad _'I wanna come home. Please daddy' x _

There was a knock on her door and she looked up "Go the hell away" she was surprised when Cato walked in. She burried her head in her pillow. Cupcake heard feet shuffle then felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew Cato was trying to comfort her. She shrugged him off and sat up "GO AWAY" she barked. Cato looked at Cupcake with sad eyes. Before she could hide her face more tears came. Cato stood up and walked out. This made her cry harder. She wiped her eyes as she heard her phone buzz. Dad: _Baby girl I'm sorry but you can't until you have learnt your lesson. Try and call sometime next week x'_

xxxxxxxx

The text from her dad had upset her. She knew he had a point but wanted to go back to the Capitol so bad. That night at dinner Cupcake had sat in her room. She couldn't face Cato after snapping at him. She hated him for this afternoon but at the same time thought he had come up to say sorry. She closed her eyes shit tight to gather her thoughts. A soft knock on the door snapped her out of them. Claire came in "Hey I know your upset but I was wondering if maybe we can do each others hair" she beamed. Cupcake laughed softly and patted the bed. Claire jumped on and sat beside her "Is that a yes? Or a no?" she laughed. Cupcake smiled "I'd love to" this sent Claire into a small dance of joy "Thank you" she ran off and came back a few seconds later with two brushes, some clips, hair ties, hairspray and a straightner. Cupcake sat Claire down and started doing a cute fish plait. She smiled "It looks great Claire." Claire stood up and looked in the mirror. "I love it" she ran up and hugged Cupcake "Thank you. Thank you." Cupcake kissed her forehead "You are very welcome ma'am" This sent a giant smile across Claire. She took out a camera and smiled "Take a picture with me?" Cupcake nodded in response and they both posed for the camera.

xxxxxxxx

Cupcake soon started school in district two. She hated how everyone stared at her in funny ways. After a few days she made two friends. There was Nora and Luna. Nora had short ginger hair. Her face was covered with freckles and she had greyish blue eyes. Luna on the other hand was the total oppisote. She had long, thick, brown hair and amber eyes. She had very tan skin and was drop dead gorgeous. Luna was also a flirt where as Nora couldn't talk to boys that well.

On Cupcake's fifth day of school she walked into art class. She sighed and looked around. The teacher suddenly tapped her shoulder "Hello you must be Cupcake. I'm Mrs Trinket" she chirped loudly. The room fell silent and some people started whispering to each other. Mrs Trinket looked quiet young and must have been a Capitol girl at some point of her life. Cupcake gave a small smile . Mrs Trinket looked around and pointed at a seat "You can go sit there" Cupcake turned her head and gasped. She was going to be sitting beside Cato. She narrowed her eyes at him. She took a seat and looked away from Cato. Neither of them had talked since that day she'd been shooved down. Mrs Trinket instructed them all to draw a garden. Cupcake smiled and got to work. She concentrated hard and didn't even notice Cato watching her draw until she looked up. "Cato stop staring" she whispered. He smirked at her "That's amazing"

Cupcake rolled her eyes "No shit" she looked back down at her drawing. She ignored Cato for the rest of the lesson.

The bell went which indicated lunch. She rushed out not wanting to speak with Cato. Half way down the hall she bumped into Luna "Oh hey Cupcake" she smiled. Her eyes suddenlly darted up and she stepped back "Hulk alert" she whispered. Cupcake turned around to see Cato strolling up to her. She bit her lip and swore her heart skipped a beat. Sure she was still mad but those eyes. They were so intimidating. He stopped in front of her "Why'd you rush out?" he asked. Cupcake breathed in "I-i wanted to catch up to Luna" she pointed at the girl standing behind her. Cato smiled at the two of them. Cupcake felt awkward standing there. "Alright" and he strolled off. Luna grabbed Cupcake's arm and dragged their heads down "Damn that boy is fine. How can you live with that and not do anything about it?" Cupcake stepped back laughing. Luna folded her arms "Come on doll. I saw the way you were looking at him" Cupcake blushed that she had seen that. "Let's just go get Nora and eat for christ sake" she smiled and dragged Luna down the hall


	4. Unwanted

Cupcake sat outside school with her legs crossed. She enjoyed the shade of a oak tree. Luna was going to drive her home today but had gotten detention. Cupcake promised she would wait so there she was waiting. Cupcake took out her science book and started doing some worksheets they'd been given. She scratched her head in frustration. "Need some help" familier voice chuckled at Cupcake. She looked up to see Cato "Piss off" she laughed. He simply smirked and sat down beside her "Want a ride home?" he asked. Cupcake looked at her watch. Luna was going to be another half hour "Sure why not" she stood up and quickly texted Luna that she had a ride. Cato led her to his truck and unlocked it. Cupcake sighed and jumped in. As they pulled out of the school parking lot, she sensed an awkward ride home. Cupcake turned on the radio and it was in the middle 'I found you' by the wanted. She smiled wide and started to sing

"Found you in a river of pure emotion. I found you, My only truth. I found you, on the music player. I was lost until I found you." Cupcake smiled seeing Cato's mouth drop open. She shut it and breathed in. She blushed and stopped singing. Cato looked over at her "That was amazing."

Cupcake moved her eyes down "Thanks"

xxxxxx

They arrived home and Cupcake walked upstairs. She dumped her bag on her bed. She soon got a text from Luna. _Wow you work fast ;)_

Cupcake laughs. She shoves her phone into her pocket and makes her way downstairs to eat. Cato smiled when she came in. "So Hulk" she laughed remembering Luna's nickname for Cato. He rolled his eyes and took a bit from a sandwich he'd made. Cupcake stared into his blue eyes. She stepped closer. Cato suddenly tensed up. Cupcake noticed this and looked away. She grabbed a snack and walked back upstairs. Why had Cato tensed up. She got a a notebook and started to write in it. This was how she got things off her mind. An hour passed and Cupcake decided to go for a walk. She skipped out the door an looked around. She smirked and head to the training center. She wanted to see some careers in action. When she got there no one was inside. She sighed and walked to the knives "How do they do this" she looked at the sharp object.

A door opened and closed and Cupcake looked across the room to see two boys walking in. They clearly saw her and shouted "Hey what the hell are you in here" she cringed reconizing the two boys. They were Cato's dickhead friends. She sighed "Just looking I guess"

They both burst into laughter. "Show us what you got if your so high and mighty all of a sudden" she glared at the both "Listen I don't want any trouble" They snickered and came closer. "You came to the wrong place sweetheart" Cupcake looked around nervously "Listen babes I didn't get you back really for when you slapped me" She felt hands on her wrists and she struggled to get free. The boy shoved her against a dummy "Leave me alone" she growled. This made them laugh louder "She's a fiesty one Marvel" the other boy smirked. Cupcake bit down suddenly on Marvel's hand and made a run for it. She was to slow and the other boy grabbed her from behind "Now you will really have to pay." Cupcake closed her eyes waiting for what was going to happen. That's when she felt one of the boy's fists come in contact with her stomach. She winced as one boy held her arms open while the other punched her again. She cried out but no one came. Her face was punched. She soon came in contact with the cold floor. She cried hard as they kicked her. Her mind went fuzzy and she saw dots. She heard the door open and then she blacked out

xxxxxxxx

Cupake opened her eyes slowly. She realized one eye was swollen shut. She was in a lot of pain. She could hear voices out in the hall. She looked to one side and saw someone sitting there. It was Claire. She smiled slightly and tried to speak but her voice was little over a whisper "Claire"

As soon as she said that Claire bounced up "Your awake" she gasped and ran into the hall. There were voices and some sighs of relief before Mr and Mrs Haldey came in with Claire "Where's Cato" Cupcake asked. Natasha looked at Mr Hadley who spoke "He's um at home...you'll see him tomorrow." Cupcake nodded and sat up. She winced. Natasha rushed to her side "Doctor said you have a broken rib and your wrist as well." Cupcake looked down as saw the cast half way up her arm. She sighed and looked at all of them "When can I go home?"

**Cliffhanger ahaha. Anyways so at the start there was some Cupato hehe **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short x**


	5. Trust

**Hey everyone. I'd like to give a big thanks to RoseMaple who makes sure she reviews all of my chapters haha...she's so amazing and you should go and cheak out her stories x **

**RoseMaple: I know right! Cato's friends are so mean and yes Cupcato is cute **

**Enjoy and please review xx**

According to the doctor, Cupcake could go home in three days. Great she was stuck at the hospital with nothing to do. She flicked through channels on the tv in her room. Nothing good on. She sighed and kept flicking through. The door opened and in stepped her parents. She gasped and the remote fell from her hand. They both looked very tired like they hadn't gotten any sleep. She smiled and they both hugged her "My babies alive" her mother sobbed gently. Cupcake kissed her mom's head "Yes mom...I'm fine really." Her parents stepped back and gave weak smiles "We know baby girl" her dad smiled ruffling her hair. He kissed her forehead "We can't stay long...buisness meeting in an hour" Cupcake looked down dissapointed "Then why did you come here?" she asked looking at the two of them. They exchanged looks before smiling "We needed to see you were okay" her mother chirped in her high pitched voice. Cupcake nodded and wiped her eyes. They hugged her again and left. She sighed and looked down. The door opened again and she smiled hoping they'd come back. Her smile quickly faded when she saw it was Cato. He looked at her with sad blue eyes. Cupcake gulped and started to shake furiously. Cato came and stood beside the bed. Cupcake continued to shake. When Cato's hand came to rest on her shoulder she quickly shook it off and pulled the hospital sheets up to her chin. Cato's eyes looked at her surprised "Talk to me please" Cato almost begged. Cupcake looked away and she started to whimper loudly. Cato grabbed her shoulders and started to sob slightly "Cupcake please" Cupcake pulled away from his grip and started to cry. She wanted him to hold her but his touch felt to much like his friends. She hissed at him and Cato stepped back. His eyes started getting red as he begged Cupcake over and over to say something. She continued whimpering until a nurse rushed in and ordered Cato to leave. He looked like he was going to protest but her stern face made him think otherwise. Once the door was shut behind him Cupcake slowly started to relax. "You okay doll?" the ginger nurse asked sweetly. Cupcake simply nodded and let the sheets go. The nurse tucked Cupcake in and smiled "Why don't you try and sleep doll...that boy won't come back." Cupcake nodded and slowly turned onto her side. The nurse flicked off the lights and Cupcake could hear the door softly shut as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

xxxxx

Three days later Cupcake was in the car with Natasha being driven home. She had the car window down and sighed liking the fresh air. Cupcake hadn't said anything all day and she could tell this was making Natasha worried. Everytime Natasha brought the incident up she would give her a reassuring smile and then go back to staring into space. They soon reached the Hadley's home. Cupcake got out and walked inside. She had a cast around her ribs and one around her arm. She walked straight by Mr Hadley and Cato who were playing a video game in the living room. She walked to her room and sat down on her bed. It was late and she wanted to go to sleep. She changed into her pj's and got under the sheets. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was soon asleep.

Half way through the night Cupcake started kicking around and shaking. Her blankets were thrown off the bed and she started screaming. Tears streamed down her cheek. Cato was the only one up at the time and came running in. He started shaking Cupcake furiously. Cupcake continued to kick around and scream. Cato continued shaking her "Cupcake wake up!" he begged. Cupake jolted awake and let a scream out. She had sweat all over her and her face was soaked with tears. She panted and looked around seeing Cato. She buried her face into his chest which surprised both of them. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair "Shh it's okay Cupcake. I'm here" Cupcake looked up at Cato and slowly calmed down. Cato forced a smile "It was just a nightmare" he pulled Cupcake onto his lap and continued to stroke her hair. She frowned "It was real though" she wiped her eyes. Cato wiped her eyes dry "Shh try and sleep" Cupcake nodded and rested her head on Cato's chest. He held her tight until she was asleep. He continued to stroke her hair until he too was asleep.


	6. Love

**Thanks to the people that are following my story :)**

**RoseMaple: I know right! Cupcato is so cute. And read to see who's in this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy everyone. This will be my last update for a bit cause I have exams and homework and so I will try and update but it might not be possible. I'll try though :)**

The sound of birds chirping outside made Cupcake slowly open her arms. She could tell it was quiet early but she didn't seem to care. She yawned and went to get out of bed but couldn't. She looked down to see a pair of musculer arms wrapped around her. She quickly turned her head to see Cato laying there, asleep. She smiled and whispsred in his ear "Cato.." His eyes fluttered open "Morning" he said with a yawn. Cupcake cleared her throat and he laughed letting go of her. "Opps sorry" She giggled and stood up "Thanks Cato...for keeping the nightmares away"

He smiled brightly "Don't mention it. He stood up and made a motion for me to be quiet before he snuck back into his own room. Cupcake stretched her arms and got dressed into a medium pink dress. She skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. Mr Hadley looked up from his newspaper and smiled "Ready to go back to school?" He asked. Cupcake nodded and poured some cereal and milk "Yea cause I get to see Luna and Nora" she chirped before sitting across from Mr Hadley. He raised an eyebrow "What's got you in such a good mood. I swore I heard you screaming last night..." he trailed off and folded his newspapaer up and took a sip of coffee. Cupcake gently set her spoon down and folded her hands on her lap "Nothing I just feel happy" she smiled and stood up not wanting to finsish breakfast. She started to hum as she made her way back upstairs. Her mine started to imagine her and Cato curled up and she sighed. Did she feel something for this boy? As she asked herself this she tripped over a shoe that lay in the hall. Luckily Cato was on his way down and he caught her in his arms with a smile. There faces were inches apart and both of their breathing slowed. Cupcake pulled away first "Thanks" she smiled. He nodded and rubbed his neck "Hey need a ride to school?" he asked. Cupcake looked at her watch "That would be great thanks" He smiled and walked back to his room. Cupcake walked into her own room and grabbed her bag. She shoved her books inside. She also grabbed her black cardi and made her way to the front door. "Bye everyone" she giggled as she stepped out of the door. Cato was already waiting in his truck, the engine running. Cupcake ran to the passenger side and pulled the door open. She gave an apoligetic smile and got in.

xxxxxxx

They got to school and everyone was staring at Cupcake. Apparently news had gotten around the school of Marvel and the other kid beating her up. She gulped and tried to cover her eye which was still swelled. Cato grabbed her arm and stopped her in the middle of the hall. She looked up at him and he whispered in her ear "You alright?" he asked. She nodded "I'm fine"

xxxxxxxx

At lunch Cupcake sat next to Luna and Nora, playing with her lunch. She could feel lots of eyes on her and she hated it. When Luna and Nora had seen her that morning they both had hugged her tight . She told them she was fine but they didn't believe her. Luna suddenlly nudged her from her thoughts "Cupcake did you see the new girl" Cupcake's eyes followed Luna's and she gasped at the new girl sitting at Cato's table. She was a tall blonde and had beautiful sky blue eyes that shined like the stars. She was almost as tanned as Luna and wore a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. "That's Casey" Luna continued. Cupcake couldn't help but glare at her. She was flipping her hair around as she spoke to Cato. Cato seemed to be enjoying her company cause they were laughing together. Cupcake gritted her teeth and stood up not wanting to see this anymore. She walked to her locker and got her books for her next class

xxxxxxxx

After school Cupcake walked to the woods. She didn't really want to go home because Cato was bringing Casey over for a study session. Cupcake pulled her cardi tight around her as she ducked under the fence. She walked for a while before finding a log to sit on. She started to sing quietly to herself. A small bird sat on a branch and started to hum the tune she had been singing. She smiled and reconized the bird. It was a Mockingjay. She had heard about them in a history class once. She continued to sing and soon more mockingjay's came along until it was a orchestra of tweets. She giggled and become quiet. Nearby a twig snapped which made Cupcake jump. She stood up and looked around. "Who's there!" She yelled. Another twig snapped, this time closer. Cupcake started to shake. She turned and started to run for it. She could hear someone crashing after her. She zig-zagged through the tree's hoping to lose whoever was following her

She tripped over a log and screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for something bad to happen. When nothing did she opened her eyes to see Cato. Her heart rate slowed down and he helped her up "Damn you Cato" she laughed pushing him gently. He smiled and grabbed her waist. Cupcake blushed very surprised "W-what are you doing?" He smiled softly "You weren't at home so I got worried. Though Marvel and Jackson had gotten you" Cato replied. So that was the other boys name Cupcake thought to herself. She blushed that he cared. He smiled and stroked her cheek which made Cupcake burn redder. As they stared into each other's eyes Cato moved his face down so it was inches from Cupcake's and pressed his warm lips against hers.


	7. Shocking news

**Hey everyone. Been a while since I updated. I really would like more reviews. If I get 3 reviews on this I will update a lot faster. I'm so excited I have a lot more twists that will come. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Cupcato 3**

Cupcake and Cato walked home together, their hands intertwined with each others. She smiled and glanced up at Cato who kept his blue eyes looking ahead. She felt a warm fizzy feeling inside and sighed. Cato stopped her and looked around for a minute before continuing to walk. When they arrived home, Natasha screeched and ran to pull Cupcake into her arms. She tilted Cupcakes face up and down and side to side "Are you hurt? What happened?" she gasped pulling Cupcake close again. Cupcake pulled away and smiled softly "I'm fine" she grabbed Natasha's shoulders an looked her in the eye before walking upstairs. She quickly changed into a pair of neon green sweatpants and a large hoodie. She plopped onto her bed and sighed starting on her algebra homework she had gotten. After an hour she was called for dinner. She skipped down the steps and took a seat across from Cato. He smirked at her. "So we want to know where you were Cupcake" Mr Hadley suddenly spoke up. Cupcake flipped her hair and turned to look at him "I-I was...in the-" Cato cut her of suddenly "she was in the park off of victors lane and I think she was lost." Cupcake quickly nodded. Cato mouthed "You owe me" to Cupcake before digging into his food. She smiled "yea I just couldn't remember what the place was called. Thank you Cato" she nodded and started to eat.

xxxxxxx

Later that night when Cupcake was in bed she got a text from Blade "Hey wanna go to a party next week" Cupcake giggled and texted back quickly "I'd love too" she put her phone away and flicked off he light.  
Half way through the night Cupcake started sweating and kicking around. The sheets were thrown from the bed in a heap. Cupcake sat up suddenly "Cato" she looked around and panted before climbing out of bed. She walked down the hall and went into Catos room. She kneeled at the side of the bed and smiled seeing his blonde tuffs all over the place and his mouth wide open. She giggled and whispered in his ear "Cato? Cato?" he sat up suddenly and looked at Cupcake. His eyes were half closed when he finally said something "Cupcake what's wrong?" he said sleepily. She pulled back strands of pink from her face "I-I had a nightmare..." he nodded and scooted back and opened his arms up. She smiled and crawled into his arms. He tightly held her and kissed her cheek before drifting off again. Cupcake smiled, loving his body heat. She soon drifted off.

xxxxxxxx

Cupcake woke up Wednesday morning in Catos arms yet again. She always felt safer in his arms. She looked at the clock and gasped "Shit wake up Cato we are going to be late!" she bolted off into her room and changed. She pulled on a purple top and slipped on some jean shorts. She then shoved her books in her green bag and ran downstairs where she grabbed an apple. Suddenly she heard a loud honk. She rolled her eyes and ran out onto the lawn expecting it to be Cato. Her eyes widened when she saw Cato sitting in the front seat of Casey's car. He waved her over and she jumped into the back without a question. The ride to school sucked. The whole time Casey went on and on about her travels around Panem. Today Casey had her hair in a fish plait that went half way down her back and she could totally see Cato checking her out. Cupcake turned her face so she was looking out the window. It was a much prettier scene then the other two. When Casey pulled into the school parking lot, Cupcake quickly jumped out walking into school. She ran into Nora who grabbed Cupcake and dragged her into the bathroom. "We have a major problem!" She gasped pushing back her fringe. Cupcake's eyes widened and she grabbed Nora "Calm down and tell me what's wrong" Nora looked at Cupcake hesitantly "It's Luna...she's in hospital"

xxxxxxx

Cupcake sat in the hospital with her face in her hands. The doctors refused to tell her what was wrong when she walked in. She looked around and tried holding back the tears. It wasn't long ago that she was here. She stood up and started to pace back and fourth along the squeaky floor. A short nurse with brown curls suddenly rushed out with a smile on her face "Hello ma'am" She breathed heavy liked she'd been running as she continued to talk. "Luna...she'll be okay. All that happned was she slipped and fell in the shower and dislocated her shoulder" Cupcake folded her arms and let a sigh go. "May I see her?" The nurse hesitantly looked back towards the room she'd come from "I suppose so...but not for long" she grabbed my wrist and whisked me into the room. I gave her a smile as she left the room. Luna lay on the white sheets of the hospital bed. She had a long gown on and a small bandage was on her head. She was angrily flipping through channels when Cupcake cleared her throat. Luna's head snapped towards her "Hey" she smiled softly. Cupcake pulled a small chair up to the bed and smiled "Hey hun" Luna flicked the tv off and sighed "You didn't have to come and see me" Cupcake rolled her eyes and stuck a finger on her soft lips "Come on you are my friend. Of course I had too" She nodded and took my hand "Thank you..it means a lot." Cupcake noticed pain in her eyes and she frowned "Something wrong?" Luna shook her head but all to soon the tears came dripping down her face "I'm a terrible friend..I really terrible friend" Cupcake quickly brushed back her hair and wiped her eyes "No. No your not. Why do you say that" Luna looked down and yanked her hand away. "I was out and noticed a guy. He looked lost so I chatted with him and he came back to my place" She sobbed looking Cupcake in the eye "My parents were out so we..." she trailed off choking on her tears. Cupcake gasped "Luna you didn't did you?' She sobbed "We did and when we were done I asked for his number and he gave it to me and left." Cupcake took her hand "I don't see how that makes you a bad friend" Luna held up a finger and pulled a piece of paper out handing it to her. Cupcake opened it up and on it said

'_You were amazing. Call me _

_021647774788_

_~Blade x_


	8. Cupcato

**Alright so I scratch that whole three reviews thing. I am just so excited to continue writing. Review please and if you want to, pm me. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to RoseMaple who has been here since chapter one and she always reviews xx go check out her stories. They are amazing. Now I'm sorry I keep changing from first person to third person. Urgh it's annoying. Sorry if I do it haha anyways enjoy **

Cupcake walked the empty streets of District two. It was two in the morning but she didn't care. She needed time to clear her head. Her heart was broken in two and Cato having Casey over after school was no help.

_Cupcake stepped into the house and hung her jacket up. Not wanting to go back to school she collapsed on the couch with a sigh. There was only an hour left anyways. Yes she had been at the doctors that long. She paced back and fourth and did anything to distract her from the past events. She eventully lost it and started screaming her lungs out and throwing pillows around in the lounge. She heard a click and the door suddenlly opened. There was a bunch of laughter so she popped her head around the corner to see Cato and Casey. Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. Both of them went silent when they noticed cupcake standing there. Cato smiled softley "Hey Cupcake" he scratched his neck and took Casey into the lounge to study. Cupcake closed her eyes and headed for the stairs but before she did Cato come running around the corner a scowl on his face "What the hell did you do?!" He shouted. Cupcake shrunk back "I-i was..." she stared at Cato with sad hazel eyes. Cato ran a hand through his hair obviously trying to calm himself. Casey ran out and grabbed Cato's hand "Shh it's fine Cato" she planted a kiss on his cheek and Cato suddenly went wide-eyed. Cupcake slapped Casey in the face and then stepped back with a gasp "I-i didn't mean to" Cato pushed Cupcake roughly against a wall "What the hell!?" She glared at her and she tried to hold back the tears that were welling inside her. She kicked him in the crouch and he bent over groaning "Oww" Cupcake quickly ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. _

She sighed and sat on a park bench. Cato must hate her. When she had a nightmare she was to afraid to go see Cato so she had thrown on a hoddie and left the house. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her face as they dripped down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her eyes hearing someone clear their throat. She looked up and gasped seeing Cato. He was dressed in jeans and a grey hoodie. He wore a beanie that obvioulsy was hiding his messy hair. He sat beside her and looked at her "Cupcake I'm sorry about earlier...I don't know why I freaked out" Cupcake looked away. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. His fingers suddenly grabbed her chin and he pulled her face towards his. "Cupcake please forgive" he said right before pressing his soft, warm lips against hers. Fireworks went off in Cupcake's head as she melted into the kiss. She could feel him deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She smiled against his lips and pulled away, her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cato lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist and started to walk home. "I forgive you" Cupcake whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her gently. They arrived home and instead of taking her into her room, Cato carried her into his room. He gently set her on the bed and got on top of her. His lips pressed against Cupcake's and she melted again. His fingers fumbled around until he found her shirt and he pulled it up over her head. She deppened the kiss and clutched his shirt in her hand before pulling it off. Cato flipped around so Cupcake was on top and started to kiss her more and more.

xxxxxxx

Light shone in through the glass windows of Cato's room. Cupcake's eyes fluttered opened and she groaned rolling over. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing Cato. She kissed his nose softly before closeing her eyes again. She suddenly felt lips kiss along her jawline then move down her neck "Good morning gorgeous" he smirked. Cupcake giggled and opened her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist and smiled. Cato pulled her close and smiled continuing to kiss down her neck. She smiled and wanted to stay like that forever. There was a honk and Cupcake ran squishing her face against the glass to see who it was. Casey. She growled and stepped back. Suddenly Cato wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She smiled and pulled away "I don't want to go to school" she pouted giving Cato the puppy eyes. He kissed her softley and pulled on a navy shirt and some jeans. He smiled and Cupcake quickly dressed in a cute white top and some pink shorts. She kissed Cato softly and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. She ignored the continueous honking coming from outside in hopes that she would soon drive away. Cupcake pulled open the wooden cupboards with a sigh and breathed in. She pulled out the cereal and poured two bowls. She sat them at the table and waited for Cato to come and join her.

Cato came down dressed and ready for school. Cupcake looked at him confused "I-i thought you were gonna stay home with me?" it came out as more of a question. Cato smiled and kissed her cheek before grabbing an apple "I think I am gonna get a ride with Casey. He walked out the door leaving Cupcake alone


	9. Unwell

**Thank you for the story followers. Just makes me happy to know that you guys want to read my story. Please review xxx **

**Hope you enjoy and make sure you check out my other story Crazy Cresta's **

**Dedication to RoseMaple x**

**Oh and btw the story cover for Sweet Love is what Cupcake looks like hehe**

_A week later..._

The sun started to fade over the horizen as the moon started to come out for the night. Cupcake snuggled close to Cato as he held an arm around her, protectivly. She smiled and looked up at him "Thank you for bringing me here" Cato kissed side of Cato's lips. He smirked and tightned his grip "You are very welcome cutie pie" he kissed her cheek and turned back towards the sky. Cupcake sighed happily. Her and Cato had started to date. It wasn't very official because they were the only ones that knew about it. Mr and Mrs Hadley didn't expect anything and the two of them wanted to keep it that way. Cupcake shivered slightly and the cool night breeze. Cato pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Cupcake gently. She smiled feeling grateful but soon her teeth started to chatter and Cato insisted they go home. They walked to his truck, hands intertwined with each others. Cupcake suddenly stopped in her tracks. She felt her stomach churn and she pulled from Cato and ran behind a bush vomiting up all her super. After she was done she stepped out and clutched her stomach. Cato rushed over to her and pulled her close before feeling for a fever. Cupcake felt dizzy and fell into Cato's arms. He pulled her and laid her in the back seat of the truck "Babe I am gonna get you home okay?" he looked back at her. She simply nodded and closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning around her.

When they reached the house Cato helped Cupcake, who was very shaky, get inside. He looked at Natasha before carrying Cupcake to her room. He layed her down on the bed and smiled stroking her cheek "My mom will take care of you" he kissed her cheek gently before walking out. Natasha rushed in and changed Cupcake into her pajamas like she was a five year old. She layed her back in bed and loosely lay the blankets down on her. She set a wet pink cloth on Cupcake's forhead and shoved a thermomitor in her mouth. She pulled it out and furrowed her brows in confusion. The temputure was normal but Cupcake looked like she was gonna pass out. She sighed and gave Cupcake some water and some pandol before flicking off the lights. Cupcake looked around and the last thing she saw was Natasha leaving.

xxxxxx

Cupcake woke up and felt the same she had felt last night. She got up and changed into some green jaggings and a black hoodie with a white top underneath. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs "I'm gonna go to the doctors" she yelled around the house hoping maybe Natasha was home. No one answered so she left. As she was walking down the street she sensed someone watching her. She turned around quickly in fear she was going to get killed. No one. She sighed and kept walking making sure to stay alert. Cupcake soon reached the town and she looked around for the doctor. She stopped in a small cloth shop and smiled at the lady "Do you know where the doctors is?" she asked. The lady chewed her gum loudly "Down the road and to your left" she said making a pop sound with her lips. Cupcake nodded and left the shop in a hurry. She walked down the district's packed streets and groaned as someone stepped on her foot. She kept walking fighting the urge to lash out at someone. She soon turned a corner and saw a small wooden cottage. Their was a beautiful garden out front and smoke swirled out the chimney. Cupcake straightned her coat and cautioulsy walked to the door. She knocked and stepped back, waiting. Their were a couple shouts and some stomping before an elderly man with a red striped shirt opened the door. He looked Cupcake up and down before opening the door more "What's the matter?" he asked. Cupcake looked at the man "I-I-I well you see I feel sick...very sick but I don't have a fever. The man nodded "Come in and let me see what I can do" Cupcake nodded and walked in.

She looked around and was in a small room a sofa, some magazines and a small boxed TV. Cucpake smiled at the man weakly as he led her down the hall. He opened a white door. Cupcake stepped into a giant white room with medical equipment everywhere. The man patted the small bed in the corner and Cupcake sat down. The man cleared his throat "Let me run some tests before I make any theories" he smiled and pulled out a stethoscope. When he was done he quickly wrote something down. After about five tests he looked at her curiously "May I take an altra-sound? Could be some stones in your stomach" he sighed pushing his grey hair back. Cupcake nodded and laid down as the man pulled over the altra-sound equipment. Cupcake looked at the wall the whole time. The man shut the machine off and sighed writing some notes on his piece of paper.

Cupcake raised an eyebrow "So what's wrong" she asked blowing some pink strands from her face. The man sighed "Miss...You are pregnant"


	10. A baby inside

**Intense omg Cupcake is pregnant. Now I can't tell you guys who's baby it is. Not yet because Cupcake doesn't know either since she has slept with Blade and Cato c:**

**Enjoy and review thanks.**

Cupcake's eyes widened with shock. She moved her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The doctor looked at her with eyebrows raised. He set his hand on her knee and sighed "You aren't from around here are you?" Cupcake stared down at the floor "N-no sir" she mumbled moving her hands over her face. There was a long silence "Where you from then?" he asked, his voice caring. She looked up "I am from The Capitol" she cringed expecting the man to kick her out but he just looked at her "Well who should I call?" he patted her knee. The tears started coming and wouldn't stop. The man's arm moved around to pat her back. "Can we not tell anyone. Not yet...please sir" she asked looking up with sad eyes. The man sighed and took her hand "I'm Mr Kentwell and I will not tell anyone..but you have to understand that you need to tell people eventully" he smiled weakly. Cupcake nodded and stood up and rubbed her eyes "Thank you si-Mr Kentwell" She forced a smile. He smiled back and led her to the door "If you need anything I will be here" she nodded and walked outside. The wind had picked up and she quickly tigtned her jacket around her. She made her way back through the town towards Victor's lane. She sighed as she stepped into the heated home of the Hadley's. The sound of the Tv came from the living room and she cautiously walked around the corner to see Natasha sitting their. She turned around to see Cupcake and smiled wide "Hey, feeling better?" she chirped patting the leather couch. Cupcake nodded and sat down. "Yea I went to see the doctors and he gave me something" she lied with a smile on her face. The door opened and Cato walked into the room. He looked at Cupcake and smiled "Hey."

Cupcake smiled back and suddenly thoughts raced through her head. Who's baby was it? It could be Blade's or it could be Cato's. She gasped and her eyes widened. She pulled herself up and rushed to her room, slamming the door behind her. She sat on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. She wouldn't know who's child it was until it was born. She layed back and pulled out a book. She needed some time to think. After a while she sat up "It must be Cato's" she mumbled. She layed back and pulled her blankets up over her head. Her hand moved down and rested on her stomach. She was having a baby

xxxxx

"Beep. Beep. Beep" Cupcake groaned and her hand fumbled around trying to find the snooze button on her alarm. When she couldn't find it she propped herself up on her elbows and slammed her fist down hard. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her closet pulling out a random outfit. She dressed quick and walked downstairs with her eyes half shut. She heard a cough and looked up to see Cato. He was dressed in a blue plait shirt and some black jeans. He pulled Cupcake into his arms, brushing back her hair. She gasped and her eyes widened "Cato you're parents" she tried to pull away but he tightned his grip around her waist. "They're out" he chuckled kissing along her jawline. Cupcake rested her head on his shoulder and smiled "Come on we have to get to school babe" she giggled and pulled away. He chuckled and let go. He picked up his bag and walked out the door. Cupcake laughed and skipped after him.

Cupcake walked down the hall beside Cato, his arm wrapped protectivly around her. Jackson and Marvel walked by giving Cupcake a look of disgust. She shrunk and moved behind Cato slightly. He stopped her and kissed her cheek before whispering "Babe it's fine..they won't hurt you."

She smiled and kept walking. As she arrived at her locker, Casey came running up. She was panting and she leaned against the cold doors of the lockers and smiled at Cato "Hey" she said before giving him a hug. Cupcake glared at Casey before turning to walk to class.

xxxxx

Cupcake sat in the passenger seat of Luna's car. Cato had said he was at Casey's tutoring her for an hour. Cupcake had asked Luna to drive her over there. "31,33,35...37" she cringed as they pulled into the driveway of Casey's home. She breathed in and Luna patted her back reasurringly. Cupcake stepped out of the car and walked slowly to the door. She knocked and a stunning blonde opened the door. She must be Casey's sister. She smiled brightly "Hello may I help you" Cupcake smiled back "I'm here to get Cato" she smiled and the women opened the door "They are in the basement" she pointed down the hall at a small door. Cupcake nodded and walked through the small wooden home. She stepped down the steps and as she reached the bottom her heart cracked in two and tears flowed down her cheeks. There on the couch were Casey and Cato. Cato had his arms around Casey's waist and her arms were around his neck and their lips were connected in a kiss.


	11. Bad situations

**Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot and I love reading what you guys have to say :) So don don don Cupcake is pregnant and Cato cheated on her. That meanie haha well I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is different. It's gonna be partly Cato's pov and partly Cupcake's**

**RoseMaple: Yes I know Cato is a cheater. Urgh he annoys me sometimes **

**Guest (Katie): Of course i'll update haha and yes very suspenseful and yea poor Cupcake**

Cato heard a small whimper and his face shot around to see Cupcake standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Shit" he muttered pulling away from Casey and standing up "Cupcake...baby this isn't what it looks like.." he rubbed the back of his head and stepped towards her. Cupcake smiled slightly and walked so she was beside Cato. He bent down to kiss her and she slapped him across the face. Cato looked up and rubbed his cheek "Ow" he closed his eyes as he heard her retreat up the stairs. The door slammed and Cato quicky picked up his things. He felt a hand run up his shirt and he shivered "You know you can say" Casey smiled rubbing his back from under his clothing. Cato pulled away and spun around "No I have to go make things right with Cupcake" Casey bit her lip and pressed her lips against Cato's. "Please stay" she whispered kissing down his neck. Cato pushed her away "You knew she was gonna come over didn't you!" he yelled getting angry. Casey popped a mint into her mouth "Yeah I did..you're point is?" Cato ran a hand through his hair trying to control his anger. He breathed in and stormed upstairs and out the door.

xxxxx

Cupcake burst through the door of the Hadley's and ran upstairs. She locked the door quickly and jumped under her covers. She pushed her face into the soft pillow and screamed as hard as she could. When she was out of breath she sat up and rubbed her belly "I'm sorry baby...I just needed to get that out" She smiled softly and lifted her shirt slightly. There was a small bump that was hardly noticable. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her pink hair. She breathed in and out before standing up. Someone knocked on her door and she flinched "Who is it?" she asked leaning her ear against the cold wooden door. There was a sniffle and she soon heard Cato's voice. "Baby I'm sorry...please can we talk" he whispsred. Cupcake hissed and flung the door open "What the hell do you want you sick bastard" she clenched her fists and got ready to throw a punch if she had too. Cato could sense her anger and stepped back "Babe Casey kissed me...I was just about to-" Cupcake cut him off "That's the oldest excuse in the book Cato!" She picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. He dodged it "Cupcake please" he started to tear up. Cupcake growled and slapped his face again. Cato doubled over and lay on the ground cupping his cheek. Cupcake slammed the door, not even checking to see if he was alright.

She covered her eyes with her hands and started to softly sob again. She walked over to the window and breathed in and out. That's when she noticed the truck pull up. A smile danced across her face as someone jumped out "Hey doll" Blade smirked looking up at Cupcake. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black hoodie and his hair had blue highlights. She blushed "Hey sexy" she giggled and climbed out the window and jumped off the roof. She shook herself off and ran into Blade's strong arms. She sobbed against his chest and then looked up at him "Blade i've missed you" she smiled as Blade ran his arms down her sides. He lifted her so her legs were around her waist. She smiled and jumped down "I have some news..." Blade raised his eyebrows "Is that so" he chuckled taking Cupcake to his car. She jumped into the passenger side and buckled up. She needed to get away from here. She suddenly heard the front door being opened and turned her head to see Cato running out "Cupcake stop and get out of the car!" he hollered. Cupcake turned to Blade who was now buckled "DRIVE!" she yelled as Cato started sprinting towards the truck. Blade slammed on the petal and they sped of down the street.

Cupcake turned back to see Cato give up. She frowned and wrapped her arms around herself. Blade rested a hand on her lap and smiled "Babe I was thinking we could go back to my place and then we could you know..." she could tell he was smirking. Cupcake looked out the window "Can't I just spend some time with you?" she asked looking at Blade. His lips formed a frown "Babe I have drove all the way out here and you won't even give me that?" he looked at her and she turned her head "Babe I-I can't..." she rubbed her stomach wondering if she should tell him. Cupcake's eyes trailed up and she looked around. They had now left district two and were out in the country side. The sun was setting and she could hear the sound of wild animals in the distant. Blade sighed "Please babe" he stopped the car on the side of the road next to a ditch and pressed his lips against Cupcake's. He started running his hands up and down her sides and then started to tug on her shirt. Cupcake pushed him away "Blade stop it!" she hissed. He pressed his lips up against hers again and tried taking her top off for the second time. Cupcake pushed him away again. "STOP!" she screamed. Blade's face turned to anger and he snaked his arms around Cupcake's body and opened up the passenger-side door. Cupcake who had been leaning against it went tumbling out. She landed with a thump in the ditch. The last thing she heard was a slam and the sound of a car speeding off.


	12. Not forgiven

**Finally an update. I will reply to you're reviews in the next update it's just I want to get this thing updates so you guys don't die from suspense. And DON DON DON stupid Blade pushed Cupcake out of his truck and she's pregnant. A lot of interesting and emotianol things are gonna happen in the next few updates and gonna be some cliffhangers :D**

**Enjoy xx**

Mr Hadley looked up from the newspaper he was reading."Cato stop shaking you're leg!" he snapped sounding very annoyed. Cato looked up "Hmm what was that?" he said resting a hand on his knee. He looked straight at his dad as his eyebrows raised "I said stop shaking you're leg" he folded the newspaper up and sighed "What's wrong son?" Cato stood up making a loud crash as he accidently knocked his chair over "I-it's nothing dad" he ran to the front door and grabbed his keys and a navy hoodie "I'm going for a ride" he forced a smile and ran out to his truck. He yanked the door open and his fingers fumbled around trying to find the key hold. He sighed and started the engine and pulling out of the driveway

He bit his lip driving all around town looking for Cupcake. It suddenly hit him they she could of gone to the capitol. He quickly stopped and filled his truck up with twenty dollars of gas before leaving the city limits. He played with the radio station trying to clear his mind. The longer he drove the more he got worried. He just hoped he would find her soon.

xxxxxxx

Cupcake's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw nothing but blackness. She sat up and winced as pain shot through her head. She gulped as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She looked around seeing tall tree's stretch for miles behind her. To her other side was a small hill that went up. She could see light at the top and squinted her eyes to see what it could be coming from. She attempted to stand up but soon fell back on her bottom. Her eyes shot to the tree's as she heard a twig snap. A low growl soon followed. She gulped and looked around on the hard soil for something to use as a weapon. She started to panic because as she looked up she saw a pair of green eyes staring at her from a bush. She stood up slowly grabbing a small tree to balance herself. Her heart race picked up as a dark figure came out from the bush. She avoided it's eyes knowing if she didn't it would see her as a challenge and attack. She tried to slow her breathing but she just couldn't. She was terrified. A instinct suddenly took over and she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and whimpered. The large wolf stepped out of the bush and made it's way towards her. It's lips were drawn back in a snarl. Cupcake gulped and ran climbing the hill as fast as possible. The wolf howled furiously and lashed out. Cupcake screamed out as it's claws met her skin. Tears started running down her eyes as she moved her hands around trying to grip something.

She felt rocky concrete and gasped pulling herself up. She looked to her left and bright lights blinded her. She squinted her eyes again and screamed in fear realizing that it was a truck and it was coming straight for her. She held her belly and squeezed her eyes shut. There was a screech and the sound of a car door opening made her open her eyes. The headlights blinded her eyes and she could see a figure coming towards her. She was lifted into strong muscular arms before she blacked out.

xxxxx

Cupcake opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the light. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. As she did so she felt a sharp pain in her lower leg and gasped sitting up. Throbbing in her head followed and she closed her eyes feeling like she was going to vomit. She could hear footsteps and her eyes shot open thinking the wolf was back. She relaxed seeing the familiar blonde tuff of hair. She smiled softly and looked at Cato "Hey" her smile turned to a worried frown as she saw the dark circles under his eyes. He collapsed onto the end of the couch and sighed running a shaky hand through his hair. He looked over at Cupcake and gulped "You scared me..." Cupcake looked away and closed her eyes fighting the urge to slap him. "You cheated Cato!" she yelled staring at the carpet. She felt his hand grab her hand gently "Cupcake I'm sorry okay? I would never want to be with anyone besides you" Cupcake covered her eyes to hide the tears. She kicked her legs and screamed in pain. Cato stopped her legs "Come on forgive me babe" Cupcake hissed in frustration "Leave me alone asshole!" she screamed. Cato's eyes widened and he stood up. She looked up and gasped seeing he had tears streaming down his face. How badly she wanted to hold him but she knew she couldn't give in. She looked away "Bye Cato" she wiped her eyes and sniffed as she could hear his footsteps retreating


	13. Baby steps

**Hey so thank you so so much for the reviews and the story follows. I love that people read my story :) Okay so hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda have an idea of where I want this story to go but Blade isn't gone yet! OHHH**

**review xxx**

"You're what!?" Mr Hadley screamed slamming his fist down on the table. Cupcake jumped and looked away. "I-i'm sorry" she closed her eyes just wanting to escape this hell. It had been a week since Blade had left her stranded in the middle of no where and he had never replied to her texts. She looked over to see Natasha pull Mr Hadley into a hug "Tom calm down please" She stroked his cheek gently and he sighed. He turned back to Cupcake "Sorry Cupcake..I didn't mean to get so angry" Cupcake simply nodded and folded her hands on her lap. "Mr Hadley I'm sorry this happened...I really didn't want it too" she covered her face and sobbed quietly. She was 1 month and a half pregnant now and starting to show. She looked up "I don't know who the dad is..." she trailed off looking down again. Mr Hadley sighed and walked away. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up into Natasha's brown eyes "Hun you're not telling us something...We need to know" Cupcake broke down and covered her face. Natasha moved her arms around Cupcake, embracing her "Hey it's okay..Please we only want to help you"

"I know" Cupcake replied

"Then tell me what you're hiding"

"The father is Blade's I think...but it could be Cato's" Cupcake blurted out.

Just as Cupcake spoke the door opened and Cato come in, whistling. He obviously heard his name and looked at Cupcake's red face "Cupcake...?" he trailed off

Natasha looked at Cato then at Cupcake "I'll give you to some space" she smiled slightly. As she walked out she slapped Cato upside the head. Cupcake giggled a bit then shook her head. Cato looked at her and sighed "What's wrong" he said taking her hand and rubbing his head with his free hand. Cupcake took a big breath in and sighed. "Cato...I'm pregnant and its you're child" She looked down.

There was silence and Cupcake looked up confused "C-cato? Say something" she saw him frozen. His mouth was dropped and he just sat there motionless. Cupcake got worried and started to shake him. "Cato?" She whined. She sighed and kissed him. This brought him back to his senses "W-what you're pregnant" he stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair "I-i can't believe this" Cato fell back down. Cupcake took his hand again "It's you're child" Cupcake didn't dare mention that it could possibly be Blade's as well. She gulped and waited for him to get angry. He simply leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly they were interupted as Natasha burst into the room "Alright times up" she quicklty scooted between Cato and Cupcake. Both confused. Cupcake wondered how much of that she'd heard. She didn't ask though. Cupcake started twiddling her thumbs "N-natasha" she said breaking the silence. Natasha brushed back her brown hair and smiled "Yes hun?" she looked at Cupcake. She breathed in "I'm scared" he eyes filled with tears and Natasha pulled her into her arms "Shhh it's okay Cupcake. We will take good care of you and you're un-born child" Cupcake sniffled and wiped her eyes "Thanks." She looked over Natasha's shoulder to see Cato frowning. She knew how much he wanted to be forgiven but Cupcake just couldn't give that to him.

xxxx

It was now 3 months later. Cupcake was now4 months and a half pregnant and showing it. She quiet school just for the time being so she could focus on having her child. Cato and her had forgiven each other a few weeks after she told him.

"_Cupcake can I talk to you?" Cato asked walking into Cupcake's room. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled slightly. "Yea what is it?" she gently shut the book and rested it on her bed side table. Cato took in a big breath and sat down "I love you...You know that right?" he asked, doubtful. Cupcake nodded "I know you do Cato...but-" he stuck his finger to her lips "And it's my child right?" Cupcake quickly nodded. Cato scooted closer to her "Please forgive me I messed up big time. I really love you and no one else. I am kind of happy you're pregnant because I want to be with you forever and I will love our baby and teach him how to not be like his daddy and treat a girl right" he smiled and moved his finger back. Cupcake smiled "How do you know it's a boy?" she asked. Cato smirked and rested his hand on her stomach "It was a guess" he kissed Cupcake and pulled back smiling. "I love you baby" Cupcake teared up and kissed Cato gently "I love you too"_

__Later that week Luna and Nora came to visit. Luna was dressed in a short lime green dress and her hair was back in a braid. Nora on the other hand was wearing ¾ pants and a pink top. Both girls screamed in joy when they saw Cupcake's baby bump. "Oh my god you're glowing" Luna chirped. Nora laughed and they all fell down on the couch "Ready for a movie marathon" Nora smiled pulling about five movies from her bag. Cupcake laughed and nodded "Yes I am" Luna smirked and layed her sleeping bag out. "So where's Cato?" she laughed looking around. Cupcake put her hand on here stomach, rolling her eyes "He's being a good boyfriend and getting chocolate" she giggled. Nora and Luna smiled as they turned on the tv. "So how is it...being pregnant?" Nora asked suddenly pushing her red hair back. Cupcake sighed and looked at her

"I'll admit it's not easy and it's a bit weird to know someone is growing inside of you.." She smiled and moved her hand around her stomach. Luna and Nora nodded.

The attention went back to the tv and the girls all layed back turning on the first movie. Suddenly the door burst open and Cato came in panting. He flopped onto the couch, wide-eyed. Cupcake took his hand "Cato what's wrong?" She asked. Cato turned his head to her "Blade-just-tried-to-kill-me" he breathed heavy.


	14. Grave Danger

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years. I am sorry I havn't updated but here it is...**

**RoseMaple: Thanks I try**

**Katie: I am sooo sorry to keep you waiting but I hope you enjoy it x**

**Messygreenroom: Thanks...I'll keep that in mind**

**Here you go!**

Cupcake stared at Cato in shock. "H-he's in town" she whispered, barley audible. Cato squezzed her hand and sighed "I'm afraid so.." Cupcake stared off into space for a few moments before Nora snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Cupcake!" she shouted. Cupcake shook her head and looked up "Hmm what did you say Nora?"

Nora sighed and sat on the other side of Cupcake. "You okay?" she asked. Cupcake covered her face "He almost killed my boyfriend" she sobbed into her hands. Cato bit his lip and pulled her onto his lap "Babe he won't hurt you...He can't do that to you" he kissed her forehead and sighed. Cupcake sniffled and looked up "But he can hurt you?" it came out as a question. Cato smiled and kissed her gently "Relax babe I'll be fine" he stroked her hair and gently set her on the couch before getting up. Luna jumped up "I'll go make some tea" she chirped before dissapearing around the corner.

A loud bang on the door startled everyone. Cupcake whimpered and looked up as she heard shouts outside "Open up you little whore!" they heard Blade scream. His voice was shaky and he was obviously drunk. Cato pulled Cupcake up and lead her towards the stairs. "Luna. Nora. Follow me" Cato spoke soft. He lead the three girls upstairs. He gently sat Cupcake down in the bathroom "Stay here" he smiled, shutting the door. Cupcake looked up and ran towards the door "Cato!" she screeched. Luna and Nora pulled her backwards and she fell to her knee's "He's dead" she sobbed to herself. Luna and Nora exchanged looks and Luna sat Cupcake up.

Cato walked towards the door. He gulped and looked through the peep-hole "Blade piss off" he said sternly. The bangs stopped for a moment and Cato turned to walk away when all of a sudden he heard the smashing of glass. He gasped and ran into the kitchen "Blade get out" Cato said, picking up a knife. Blade fell onto the floor and stood up, dazed. He pointed a knife at Cato "Where is she!?" he yelled. Cato sighed "She's not here...She left for the Capitol"

Blade didn't at all look convinced and he lunged forward, slicing Cato in the arm. Cato screamed and punched Blade in the face. Cato knew he couldn't win a fight with Blade. He had more muscle and more weight on him and was at least a few inches taller. Cato hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to bare the pain of the long cut down his arm. Blade stood up and glared at Cato. He lunged at him, pinning Cato against the wall "Where is she?" he held the knife to his throat.

Cupcake could hear bangs and screams and she shivered. Nora was attempting to calm her but it wasn't working. Luna stood up and tied her long hair back "That's it...I'll be back" she sighed and walked out the door. Cupcake and Nora sat there, mouth wide open. "LUNA!" Cupcake screamed as the door shut in her face. Nora yanked Cupcake back "We don't want two people getting hurt now do we!" she yelled. Cupcake sniffled and sunk to the ground. Nora held her close and rubbed her back "Shh Luna will be fine."

Cato gulped and looked at Blade, wide-eyed "Listen Blade I have no idea where the hell she is okay?" he nodded quickly and winced as Blade dug the knife into his skin "Liar!" he shouted, obviously pissed off. Cato opened to speak but no words came out. His eyes darted to the archway of the kitchen and he spotted Luna. He shook his head back and fourth, trying to get her to go back upstairs. Blade spun around and looked Luna up and down "You?" he stumbled toward her "I remember you" the anger on his face turned to a smirk and he grabbed her arms "Gorgeous why don't you come home with me" he winked. Cato, who had recovered from his shock, lunged at Blade and tackled him to the ground. Luna ran to the phone and quickly picked it up "Hello police department?" she gulped and her eyes darted to Blade and Cato who were wrestling on the ground. "Some guy broke into our house and he's trying to kill my friend's boyfriend!" Luna screeched into the phone. She nodded as the man on the other line said they would be there right away. Luna hung up the phone and looked at the two boys. She breathed heavy and quickly grabbed a glass vase. Before she realised it she had smashed Blade over the head and he was laying unconcious. Cato was sprawled out beside him clutching onto his bleeding arm. His face was purple and he had a bloody nose. Blade on the other hand had cuts in his head and two black eyes. She heard a sob and looked up seeing Cupcake and Nora, both staring at the unconcious boy.


	15. Bad news

**Hey so I am updating fast so you guys have something to read because I have this assesment for school I really need to do and so I don't want to be mean and not update again.**

**RoseMaple: Yea it was a lot of blood and I will try and slow things down xx**

Wind blew Cupcake's pink hair everywhere and she sat with her hands folded on her lap. She watched Cato being looked after by paremedics and police dragging Blade to the cruiser. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Mr and Mrs Haldey would be home soon and would not be happy at all. Cupcake felt a warm hand on her back and looked up quickly to see Luna. Cupcake smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Fantastic"

Luna chuckled and sat down beside Cupcake on the lawn. She picked at the grass and let out a huff. Cupcake took Luna's hand and she leaned her head on her shoulder "Thank you...You might of just saved Cato's life" she let a soft smile spread across her face. Luna smiled back "I'm glad I was there to help" she placed her hand on Cupcake's growing stomach "Thought of any names yet?" she asked, curious. Cupcake tilted her head "I hadn't really thought of any but I guess I should get on that" she looked down at her stomach "My parents don't even know yet..that's how long I've been here..My dad said I could come home once I learnt my lesson..." she looked up and her eyes started filling with water. Luna wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and smiled "A little bird said they were coming to visit in a few days..." she chirped and wiped Cupcake's eyes. "Please don't cry...They do still love you." Cupcake nodded and looked over at where Cato was. She blushed a deep red when he waved at her. She waved back "Is that the little bird?" she asked still looking at him. Luna giggled "Yea...well okay maybe not little bird then." Both girls fell into a fit of laughter. They calmed down and Luna helped Cupcake up. "You should go inside and get some rest okay?"

Cupcake bit her lip "But Cato.." she hesitated. Luna huffed and started guiding Cupcake to the door "Mr Muscle isn't going anywhere" she chuckled and pushed back her hair "Now go to bed missy"

Cupcake smiled and hugged Luna tightly "You and Nora can crash here still..."

Luna ruffled Cupcake's hair "Sure" she kissed her friends forehead and made Cupcake lay down on her make-shift bed in the living room "Nora and I will be in soon okay?" Luna spoke softly as she flicked off the lights. Cupcake nodded and closed her eyes.

The next morning Cupcake's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to see Luna and Nora fast asleep on their beds. Cupcake sat up stretched, letting a yawn go. She looked at the time and giggled seeing it was only 8am. She was getting up more early now. She heard whispers out in the kitchen and she got up, curious. Who was up so early. She stood outside the archway of the kitchen and listened carfully to what sounded like Mr Hadley and Natalie.

"We can not let her stay here any longer!" Mr Hadley whispered as loud as possible

"We can't just send her home Nick..her parents don't even know about the pregnancy and Cato is the father...this is our grandchild" Natalie spoke softly with a sigh.

"Look at what is happening to this family...Claire has gotten funny, our house is getting ruined and Cato has gotten more injuries then when he was in the hunger games"

"Nick I understand but she's a sweet girl and we owe it-"

"We owe nothing to that girl"

Cupcake looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. Why didn't they want her here? Maybe they were right.

"Dad she's my girlfriend and I have to be there for the child!" Cupcake looked up and was surprised to hear Cato's voice. "I love her and-" she listened as Cato was suddenly cut off

"What if her parents deicde to take her back to the Capitol hmm? What are you going to do...Live with them?" Mr Hadley asked, angrey. "I will disown you son!"

She heard a pause and then Cato answered "I-i guess I wouldn't be able to see the child then..and our relationship would end.."

Cupcake's heart shattered and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked away and made her way to her room. Why would he say that? Once inside her room she took a deep breath and looked around. She breathed deeply in and out and when that didn't work she started packing her bags. She was speechless at what Cato had to say. She angrily threw her reading lamp at the closet and the bulb smashed instantly. She got all her makeup and shoved it off the dresser making one giant mess on the floor. She pushed over the bed side table and screamed. She could hear footsteps but she didn't care. Cato,Mr Hadley and Natalie all burst into the room.

"Cupcake!" Mr Hadley shouted. Cupcake ripped off the necklace she had on that Cato had given to her and she threw it out the window. All her anger was out and she broke down into soft sobs. She heard stomps and knew Cato had left the room. Mr Hadley also left but Natalie leaned down and took Cupcake's arm "You heard didn't you?" Cupcake didn't want to lie and she nodded.

"Dear your parents are going to be here tomorrow...Do you think you will go home with them?"

Cupcake looked up and she stared at Natalie before cupping her face in her hands "I'm grateful for everything Natalie but it's obvious that Cato doesn't want to be there for the child because if he truly did he'd come back to the Capitol if I was forced to move."

Natalie nodded in understanding. "Dear he loves you to bits..He's just scared" Cupcake nodded and stood up "I-i can't believe I just did this.." she looked around at the room "I'll clean in up Nat-"

"Don't worry dear" she kissed Cupcakes head and walked out.

Later at night, Cupcake lay curled up watching the tv. Cato hadn't spoken to her all day and hadn't even glanced at her. He was out with his friends and had been sience earlier in the evening. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. She heard the door handle moving around and heard someone curse outside at the sound of keys dropping. Cupcake stood up and walked to the door and unlocked it. She hesitated a moment before opening it. Cato stood there, bent over, trying to find his keys. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. When he found his keys he stood up and pushed past Cupcake, making her stumble backwards. Cupcake shut the door "Cato I'm sorry!" she called after him. He turned around "You're sorry? You are sorry?!" he yelled "You think I care!?" Cupcake stepped back "Babe I-" He cut her off and glared daggers into her "You are unbelievable..You think I really meant what I said! I was saying that to get my dad off my case" he growled "You don't know me well enough to know I'd go anywhere with you" Cupcake opened her mouth to speak but Cato raised his hand "Let me finish!" he hissed. Cupcake nodded "Because of your actions today I don't want anything to do with you!" he shouted turning towards the stairs. He started walking up them but turned around and let out a sigh "And I don't want anything to do with the child."


End file.
